


Just One Umbrella

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boy x boy, Cuddles, Cuddling, I dont really know, KageHina - Freeform, Lots of cuddles, just two guys being gay, kagehina is adorable, oneshots, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rainy day. Let's just say, Tobio Kageyama was not expecting this in the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Umbrella

"Don't forget, everyone, that it's raining out. If you need umbrellas, Sensei and I have some for you to borrow. Please try to keep warm and healthy for the upcoming match against Aobajousai! That's it!" Ukai concluded his lecture, and waved his hand.

A multitude of yes-es rang throughout the gymnasium, and the Karasuno volleyball club began to leave the premises.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were always the first ones gone, as if talking to the volleyball club members after school hours would diminish their intelligence. After them, it would be Nishinoya and Tanaka, always making some sort of comment towards Kiyoko as they left the building. Then they would start cracking jokes, and their excited laughs could still be heard by the teenagers still left in the gym. Next would be the third years, including Kiyoko, and they would walk quietly out, waving to everyone as they left, exchanging whispers to each other, almost as if they couldn't speak about those things during the volleyball practice. Then the second years would leave, laughing softly as they heard their feet slosh against the dampened mud. During the time when the second years left, Yachi had slipped out quietly, making her way across the school perimeter, trying to get to the front of the high school. Lastly, Ukai and Takeda would leave, reminding Kageyama and Hinata to lock things up behind them, and to be safe during their trip home.

As soon as those doors closed behind the two adults, Kageyama huffed and ran toward the supply closet, immediately pulling out the big basket used for the volleyballs. The squeak of Hinata's sneakers could be heard behind him, slowly catching up, then slowing down to face him. Kageyama turned around and pushed right past Hinata's small frame, earning a small, "hey!" from the orange haired boy. Cries of protest followed the dark haired boy, pushing him to turn around and face the little problem that was trailing him like a dog chasing a car.

Finally, Kageyama whipped around.

"What the hell do you want, dumbass?!"

Hinata flinched a bit, then stood up straight again.

"Tell me what's wrong! You've been acting weird the whole practice! And I didn't even miss a single toss you gave me, either."

Hinata pouted. "Did the weather get to you?"

"No."

"Then why are you so upset?"

Kageyama huffed once again and began to pick up the volleyballs, gesturing to Hinata to come and help him. Hinata rushed forward and picked the rest up, leaving none left for Kageyama to go slow on and waste time trying not to talk to Hinata.

Obviously Hinata knew this.

Kageyama wheeled the basket away and locked the supply closet up, turning around once again to meet a very short and kind of angry Hinata.

"Kageyama. Tell me what I did! I know it's my fault, but I can't change if you don't communicate with me. Your short temper can really make it seem like you're mad at everyone, but I can tell when it's something that I did."

Hinata stepped forward, resulting in a quick _ba-dump_ from Kageyama's heart.

 _Shit,_ Kageyama thought. _Hinata isn't really that dumb. He's gonna notice._

_He's gonna notice I have a crush on him._

Yes, _the_ Tobio Kageyama had a major crush on _the_ Shouyou Hinata. And it had been this way ever since Kageyama had sent that first serve towards Hinata, the rush of the ball hitting his hand and sailing across the gym was mixed between the joy of seeing Hinata's surprised, then excited face when he jumped out of the way. Kageyama promised himself he would keep that face on Hinata, no matter what it took.

Hinata kept inching forward, keeping his eyes on Kageyama's dark blue ones before grabbing Kageyama's wrist.

"Kageyama."

"W-what is it, dumbass?!"

"Please tell me."

Kageyama sighed, and let out all of the air he had been holding in for the past 5 seconds. He had to come up with something, and quick.

Scratching his head, Kageyama replied, "Listen, I don't like your form. It's really sloppy, and it makes it seem like you're swinging out of pure instinct." Hinata puffed out his cheeks, and pulled away, letting go of Kageyama's wrist.

"Eh?! But I thought I did pretty well today! I hit all of the tosses you sent me, and not a single one hit my face!" His whole face lit up like a lamp, and Kageyama could feel himself being burnt from the heat.

"Yeah, well, whatever. Work on it, okay? Let's get going." Kageyama once again pushed through Hinata, but this time, Hinata just silently followed him.

It had seemed to get even more stormy out, and Kageyama thanked Ukai for leaving umbrellas.

Well, umbrella. Just one.

Kageyama mentally slapped himself for not making himself specific. When he had asked Ukai for an umbrella, he had said, "I didn't bring an umbrella to school today. May I please borrow one?" He had not included Hinata in his request.

Kageyama sighed and picked up the black umbrella from the floor, opening it as he headed outside without Hinata, hoping deep down inside that he had brought one, and that he could go home without having to-

"Hey, Bakageyama! Wait up!"

Shit.

He groaned as he heard the small pitter patter of Hinata's feet running against the ground, and the little screech from Hinata as he got a raindrop in his eye.

 _He's way too cute,_ Kageyama thought, with a pang of regret later on.

Kageyama turned towards Hinata, and sucked in a breath of air.

Hinata was wet, very wet. Wet enough to where Kageyama could see his back muscles through the material of his white uniform shirt, and his hair was plastered down in such a way that made Kageyama want to fluff it up, to get it back to its original style. The shirt was so thin to the point where Kageyama thought he would be able to feel those defined muscles if he only just placed a hand on Hinata's back.

Let's just say, Hinata was kind of turning Kageyama on right now.

Kageyama swallowed down the thoughts he was having, and started to walk again, trying to ignore Hinata gasping from the sudden clasps of thunder.

He looked down at the boy, and felt protective. Like a mother crow protecting her baby crow from a predator. That was all Kageyama felt for Hinata, right? Protective. Kageyama let out a big sigh and looked ahead, viewing the rain droplets falling on the black umbrella and rolling down onto the muddy ground.

During the walk home, Kageyama kept sneaking glances at the slightly wet Hinata, wishing he would get just a little bit closer, so maybe he would have the chance to touch him a little bit. Just a nudge, or scrape against his arms. Nothing much. But it seemed the odds were against him this time. This scene would have been romantic, if Hinata had been just a _tad_ bit closer, and Kageyama had the guts to put his arms around the boy. But neither were possessing this ability, so they continued to walk, Hinata just barely underneath the umbrella, and Kageyama wishing he could get closer to him.

They finally reached Hinata's house, and Kageyama felt partially disappointed they had not walked for a longer amount of time. Hinata looked the same way too, but most likely for different reasons. Kageyama walked up with Hinata up to his doorstep, for he didn't want Hinata to walk out in the rain to get to his house only 6 feet away. Then, the question Kageyama was about to ask, came up.

"Did you want to stay over tonight?"

Kageyama could barely say yes.

* * *

 

Hinata closed his eyes and inhaled the wonderful smell of his mother cooking in the kitchen, and took off his shoes. A "excuse the intrusion" came from behind him, and Hinata whipped around and happily smiled.

"Isn't this great?! I haven't had someone over here for a while now!" He grinned widely at Kageyama, and the taller boy looked away for a second before turning back to Hinata.

"Yeah, I-I guess. It's pretty cool."

Hinata raced toward the kitchen, reaching his mother and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Who came with you?" she asked, trying to look around the corner while stirring the rice. Hinata waved his hands around the corner, beckoning Kageyama to come into the kitchen. The dark haired boy bowed, and Hinata's mother looked immediately smitten. She dropped her spoon and walked over to Kageyama, holding his shoulders and asking questions about Hinata, resulting in small blushes from both of the boys. Although Hinata didn't know why there were blushes coming from Kageyama.

Hinata's mother went back to cooking, and Hinata took Kageyama into his bedroom, where Hinata felt a little embarrassed. There were volleyball posters hanging up in almost every corner of his room, and various books on volleyball filled his shelves. Kageyama didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't seem to mind very much.

 _Maybe his room is the same, I mean, he seems more obsessed with volleyball than I do._ Hinata ran questions through his head to keep his mind off of the fact that his crush was walking in his room.

Yeah, yeah, crush. Hinata didn't really have a problem with it. He had told his mother a while ago that he was gay, and she supported him completely. Now, there was the problem of Kageyama liking him back, which had a very high risk to it.

First, Kageyama hates everyone. That's it.

Hinata sat down on a small beanbag chair in the middle of his room and grabbed a controller to the GameCube he had. "Do you wanna play?" he called to Kageyama, who was looking at his desk. Seeming to snap out of a trance, Kageyama nodded wildly and sat down.

"Hey, this is old. Where did you get this?"

"My mom got it for me a long time ago."

"Cool."

There was an awkward silence as they ran through the characters of Super Mario Smash Bros., and Hinata immediately chose Donkey Kong. What kept making him laugh was the fact that Kageyama thought the black silhouette was a character, so he kept smashing the accept button, but nothing was happening, which made Kageyama even madder. Finally, Hinata told him that it wasn't actually a character, but one that you had yet to unlock.

This earned a murderous glare from Kageyama, and he grabbed Hinata's bright orange hair angrily.

"I swear, Hinata! I'm gonna-"

"Um, sorry to interrupt?" a voice came from the doorway of Hinata's room, and both boys turned their heads. There was Hinata's mom, and she was smiling gently.

"I just wanted to say that I forgot to buy some vegetables at the store the other day, so I'm going to go right now. I'll be right back, and don't let Natsu eat anything to ruin her appetite, alright?" Hinata nodded, and made a mental note to himself.

His mother left, and Hinata turned back to Kageyama, expecting a whack or a hit from the dark eyed boy, but nothing of the sort happened. Kageyama just played with his fingers, having completely lost interest in the game. Seeing this, Hinata turned it off, and faced Kageyama, legs crossed and hands on either sides of him.

"What's wrong, Kageyama?" he asked, seemingly out of the blue, but Kageyama had been weird the whole day, and Hinata didn't believe that pathetic excuse from before. He watched his friend twiddle his thumbs, and then watched him look up at him, with red dusted across his face.

"I-I really need to tell you something, d-dumbass." Kageyama stuttered, barely keeping eye contact with Hinata.

This made Hinata really curious, and leaned forward a bit, anticipating what Kageyama was going to say. Kageyama looked at the floor.

"Well, y-you see, I-I, I have this feeling t-toward someone."

Hinata nodded.

"A-and I'm n-not really sure i-if they l-like me back."

Hinata began to grow restless.

"A-and they haven't r-really showed i-interest in m-me-"

Hinata screeched. "KAGEYAMA!!!"

Kageyama jumped back, almost falling out of the pullout chair he was sitting in. He glared at Hinata, and Hinata felt pinned under his gaze.

"What the hell was that for, dumbass! I was in the middle of saying something!"

Hinata sighed and rested his head on his hand, closing his eyes.

"Kageyama, it's obvious. You were talking about me."

This resulted in Kageyama grabbing Hinata's shirt collar and shaking him. "You don't know that!! I could be talking about someone else!"

Hinata tried to get Kageyama to let go, but he didn't. "Yeah, you could've. But you weren't, were you?" This made Kageyama slowly lower Hinata down to the floor, and he scooted closer to Hinata. The mood surrounding them suddenly turned serious, and Kageyama looked at Hinata straight in the eyes.

"Hinata. I'm dead serious about this. I really, really like you, and I have for a very long time. It took me a while to figure it out, but now I know. That sounds really cheesy, and I'm probably going to regret this later, but I wanted to-"

Hinata had had enough. Lips met lips as Hinata leaned forward and hungrily smashed his mouth on Kageyama's, in no way graceful or tactful. Kageyama made this weird sound, and protested for a while, until Hinata could tell he slowly got used to it, and eventually put his arms around Hinata. The kiss ended as soon as it began, and Hinata felt himself wishing for a longer and more passionate kiss.

Hinata smiled. "There's your answer, Kageyama. I wouldn't kiss a person like that if I didn't like them. And don't worry about being cheesy." He smiled brightly and Kageyama, and laughed. "You can't get any cheesier than you were before you confessed to me, am I right?"

The following minutes include Kageyama chasing after Hinata with a giant plush volleyball.

They collapsed on the ground, panting heavily, and Hinata looked over at Kageyama, who was also looking at Hinata. The two boys began to laugh, and they didn't stop laughing for a while, until Hinata finally crawled over to Kageyama and laid his head on his rising and falling chest, listening to his racing heartbeat, both from chasing each other, and the concept of Hinata laying on him.

"So..does this mean we're dating now?" Hinata cradled himself between his arm, and closed his eyes.

"Yeah," he murmured, feeling the happiest he had ever felt.

Even more than when he got a great spike in volleyball.

**Author's Note:**

> -screams internally-  
> This is my very first one shot on here, and I really, really hope it turned out okay. To be honest, I've never wrote anything about ships except for the ones in my head, so when I tried writing this, I mushed it all up together.  
> The next one I write will probably be smut, wow. Big surprise there.  
> I just wanted to try out fluff first, then see how well I do with smut.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading this far, and stay tuned for more one shots in the future!


End file.
